1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and, particularly, to a height adjustment apparatus for a projector and a projector having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, projectors may require height adjustment for proper display. One form of adjustment in use is a hanging fixture suspending the projector from the ceiling. This kind of arrangement is inconvenient for height adjustment. In another common solution, projectors are placed on a table and are accordingly height-adjusted by way of one or more threaded posts adjustably extending downward from the underside of the projector. This is also an inconvenient operation and cannot adjust the height of the projector quickly.
What is needed, therefore, is a convenient height adjustment apparatus for a projector to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.